


Wake Me Up/Nailed

by epersonae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus as requested, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sexy Carpentry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Taako wakes up earlier than planned. Magnus does some work. It's good that they've got the house to themselves.





	Wake Me Up/Nailed

Taako woke to the sound of hammering somewhere on the ground floor. He reached across the bed to smack Kravitz in the shoulder so he’d go make it stop. But Kravitz wasn’t there— right, work. Barry and Lup, too— that’s why he’d planned on a long leisurely sleep in. Apparently not, though. Some chucklefuck— and Taako could guess who— had ruined that plan. And that someone was about to get a piece of his mind.

He clambered out of bed and threw on a silk robe, one he’d bought for Kravitz: black, patterned with sparkling pink brocade. Perhaps a little  _ too _ long for him, but it’s his house. He’ll wear whatever robe he pleases.

By the time he got to the kitchen doorway, the hammering had paused, and Taako heard a familiar off-key humming, followed by sawing.

He meant to say something sharp-tongued and snarky, to give Magnus grief for all the racket. He meant to, but— standing in the entry, the sight of Magnus in a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, turned away from him, in pants that fit  _ that ass _ just right— well, the words up and flew away, leaving him open-mouthed and staring.

Heat stirred in him as he watched Magnus work. His steady competence, the way he knew his own strength and the materials. Honestly, just watching him hold down a length of lumber with one hand while sawing steadily with the other gave him a whole sequence of ideas of what Magnus could do to him with those arms.

As he worried his lower lip, Taako let his robe fall open. Magnus paused in his sawing and Taako almost pulled it closed again just as quickly, but Magnus just snapped a measuring tape across the piece he was working on. The sharp twang of it rang through him like a bell and he took himself in hand slowly, silently. Meanwhile, Magnus muttered as he reached for another tool, then smoothed one edge of the slab, a few fine curls of wood blooming under his hands and falling to the floor. Magnus ran his hand along the edge, nodding to himself.

Then he lifted the whole thing in one smooth motion, his arms straining a bit with the effort. Taako hissed in a breath.

“Okay, now that—” and as Magnus turned, holding the block of countertop, his mouth fell open. “that… should… fit….”

Taako smiled and a blush rose to his cheeks, a little touch of embarrassment at being caught, a touch of excitement at being seen. His hand stayed loosely around the base of his cock.

“Hey,” he said.

“Good— good morning?” Magnus stood frozen, holding the counter against his chest.

“I was— I mean, I was gonna come down, ya know, complain about, uh, getting woken up by all the, the, the hammering….” He meant to be cool but couldn’t quite manage it. “And, but, ya know, come down and I guess there’s something here worth...nailing?” An awkward laugh burst out of him, and Magnus matched it with his own, perhaps a little too loud, until both of them were giggling with nervousness edged with lust.

Magnus turned to set the countertop back on the workspace; as he returned to look at Taako again, Taako could see the bulge in Magnus’s pants. Magnus looked up towards the ceiling, in the direction of Lup and Barry's suite. “Um?”

“All at work,” Taako replied. At the sight of Magnus’s cheeks flushing, he felt a rush of confidence returning and a smirk on his lips. “And I don’t mean to keep you from yours, bubeleh.”

Magnus opened and closed his mouth several times. Taako took a long slow stroke without breaking the glance or moving an inch from his position in the doorway.

“Taako?” Magnus’s voice crackled with tension.

“Just, ah, ya know, don’t wanna disrupt your work. Looking real,” he sucked in a deep breath to try to keep his composure, “real good, what you’re doing in here. I’ll just keep out of your way?”

And somewhat to Taako’s surprise (or maybe disappointment), Magnus went back to work, first installing the countertop, fitting it neatly against the cupboards and the wall, cheerfully humming off-tune as he worked. Then Taako realized — Magnus was showing off, actually wiggling his ass at him, posing dramatically, looking over at him with a sly smile. But he didn’t say a word, just opened up the cabinet and lay on his back, attaching the counter from below, moving maybe a little bit more with his hips than the job needed. Taako sucked in a breath at the bulge of Magnus’s dick under the laces of his pants, imagined bouncing on that, although maybe not on the floor, maybe on the big bed upstairs, and went back to his own slow strokes.

Magnus emerged from under the counter, twirling the screwdriver in his hand, his eyes practically twinkling as he watched Taako for an almost uncomfortably long moment. And then— then he just went back to work, picking up a length of shelving material and laying it across the sawhorses. He flexed after he set it down, and Taako could hear the faintest sound of seams ripping in his sleeves.

“Your shirt, bubeleh,” he said faintly, almost to himself as much as to Magnus.

“Hmmmm?” Magnus grinned as he picked at the sleeve. “Oh, yeah, you know, you’re right it’s not like I’m doing anything that I need it for.” And he undid the top two buttons before pulling the whole thing over his head and tossing it onto the table at the far end of the room. Which left Magnus, casually shirtless, just a little bit sweaty from working, just standing there in the half-built kitchen. For a second, Magnus almost looked abashed, like he realized he was teasing, but then their eyes met: Taako leaning in the doorway with his robe open, one hand still just sort of loose around the base of his cock. Magnus smiled, his goofy show-off grin replaced by something more hungry. 

But he didn’t say anything else, just went back to work: sawing a long board into shelves, stacking them on the kitchen island, leaning over just a little bit more than Taako thought he probably needed to. Not that Taako was complaining, not about the perfect view in front of him. He started stroking himself again, not really thinking of anything in particular, just...Magnus. His big shoulders, the little bit of softness around his waist, those wide hands, legs like a damn tree, and that ass…. He let out a soft sigh as he brushed a thumb over the head of his cock. 

Magnus looked back over his shoulder at him, eyebrows just slightly raised. “Yeah?” he said.

Taako blinked, chewing on his lower lip. “Uh. Yeah.” Then he took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips. Time to take control of this situation: it’s not like he’s some kind of newb, especially not with Magnus. He didn't need to just stand there and gawk, for sure. He stepped into the kitchen, making sure the robe fell open  _ just so,  _ and put a hand on Magnus’s hip. “How about we break in these countertops, my dude?”

Magnus made a little heated sound and pressed back against him. Taako’s dick pressed almost painfully against the rough fabric of Magnus’s canvas pants; not quite tall enough, though. His hand snaked around Magnus’s hip, reaching for the fastenings on his pants.

“The...shelves…” Magnus gasped as Taako pushed down his pants. “...gotta...move….”

“Oh yeah, sure, sure, do what you gotta do,” said Taako, taking a step back to watch Magnus shove his pants the rest of the way down, realize he had boots on, start to pull the pants up again, then turn to look at Taako with a desperate look in his eyes. For a moment, Taako just watched, but he was too eager to wait for Magnus to disentangle himself. (If only they all had Krav’s ability to just “poof” out of clothes.) 

Taako slipped a wand out of his robe pocket. “Taako’s got you,” he said, conjuring up a Mage Hand to untie Magnus’s boots  _ and  _ move the boards to another counter. If he used the hand not holding a wand to slowly stroke himself, well, who's to deny him a little multi-tasking? 

Magnus stepped out of his boots and pants, kicking them aside, and stepped toward Taako. He leaned down and started kissing Taako, first soft little pecks on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, then a soft kiss on the lips. Taako's mouth fell open, and with his free hand he pulled Magnus closer, cupping and squeezing his ass. Magnus groaned into the kiss. 

Taako pulled away, smiling. 

“You like that, baby? You miss a little….” He dug in his fingers, thrust his hips just a hair. Magnus huffed out a soft breath, then nodded. 

Taako stepped back, raking his eyes over Magnus again. Sometime soon, he thought, he would have to take Magnus upstairs and just touch every inch of him, lay him down and suck him off maybe. But not this morning. He brushed this tips of his fingers over the length of Magnus’s dick, and Magnus closed his eyes, rocking forward on the balls of his feet. Taako smirked and smacked his hip. 

“Turn around, big boy,” and made a soft appreciative sound when Magnus leaned across the countertop. He ran a hand down Magnus’s back, letting it rest on the top of his ass. 

Two last spells, then: a little floating disc to give himself a step up, and a little slickness for his fingers. Which meant the wand could go back in the robe… And the robe to the floor. 

Taako leaned over Magnus, feeling his cock push against the crack of his ass. He smelled like sweat and sawdust, warm and familiar; Taako draped himself over him and kissed his back. Then he slid a slicked thumb down and pressed gently against the pucker of Magnus’s ass. Magnus sucked in a breath. Taako started to tell him to relax, but then he could  _ feel  _ him relaxing, his thumb sinking in, and Magnus groaned, pushing back against him. 

“Oh, that's good,” murmured Taako, and as Magnus thrust against his thumb, he crooked it just so, drawing out another groan. 

“More,” he said, barely above a whisper. 

“More?” He pulled out, and Magnus made a hungry protesting noise, and it took all of his self-control to not just thrust into him right then and there. But he knew— well, he knew  _ he  _ hadn't fucked Magnus since, since before this world…. He tried not to think about that, instead slipped in two fingers, think about  _ that,  _ about them now, doing this, and the way Magnus gasped and then whined, the heat of him, the way he  _ wanted  _ this, wanted  _ him.  _ He ran his other hand up Magnus’s back, tangled it in his hair. Magnus tipped his head back into Taako’s grip. 

“More,” he growled. And Taako was helpless against that, pulled out his fingers and lined himself up. Slowly, carefully, feeling Magnus clench and relax, and relax, and gods, he was fucking Magnus, all the way, and it was so hot and tight that it took real effort not to just come right then. But he was determined to have more control than that, and also— he reached around and slid a hand over Magnus’s dick, so thick, and bouncing a little as Magnus pushed back against him. For a second he wanted it the other way around, but then he pulled out just a fraction and thrust back, his hand on Magnus’s cock following that same rhythm, and that was so good, so powerful, he was giddy with it. 

He fucked Magnus steadily while stroking him until it was too much, overwhelmed by the tight slick heat, that sweet friction. The sight of a drop of sweat rolling down his back. Then he had to just grab Magnus’s hips, hold him tight, his own mouth drawn into a tense line, his whole body focused on this, on Magnus, on fucking Magnus right here, against the kitchen counter, grabbing tighter until he— he called out Magnus’s name, babbling expletives and praise, and Magnus bucked and moaned in reply. 

“I'm—”

“Yes,” cried Magnus, “please!”

“Oh Maggie, you're so—” And he came with a shudder through his whole body, exhilarated and wrung-out and… Giggling, he couldn't stop giggling, dammit. And Magnus pulled off of him as he was still softening, Magnus turned and nearly smacked his shins against the floating disc, and kissed him, with that big mouth, he giggled into Magnus’s kiss. 

Still laughing, he teased his fingertips along Magnus’s dick. 

“Sorry, big guy, I just—”

“Yeah yeah, yeah, cool,” and Magnus was stroking himself off, eyes screwed closed as he rocked against Taako, his mouth hung open, panting. Taako thought about sinking to his knees to finish him off, but this was almost better, watching Magnus pleasure himself, seeing his whole body focused like this, like he'd been focused on his work just a few minutes earlier. He licked his lips, ran his fingers through Magnus’s chest hair, played with a nipple. He rested his hand over Magnus’s, following the strokes, and Magnus called out his name. 

“Mmm, that's real good baby, you wanna come for me, show me how you do?” he purred, and Magnus responded with a low groan that built into a shout as he came in a hot mess over their hands. 

Magnus finally opened his eyes, blinking softly at Taako. 

“You're— taller?” he said hesitantly. 

Taako jumped back, dispelled the floating disc. 

“Magic, my dude.”

Magnus smiled. 

“Yeah you are,” he said. Taako scoffed. 

“Come get a shower, punkin, you can't get any work done like that.”

“If I take a shower, am I going to be able to get any more work done this morning anyway?”

Taako winked. “It's my kitchen, what's to say I'm in a hurry?” And he grabbed his robe from the floor and strolled out, with a glance backwards to make sure Magnus was following. For a second, Magnus looked at his clothes, the unfinished carpentry, then he grabbed Taako in a fireman's carry, practically running upstairs with that booming laugh. Taako just sighed, relaxing against him. Pretty good way to wake up after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is loosely connected to the whole _the only life you could save_ continuity? Which means, yeah, it's that kitchen.
> 
> Thanks @hops for the encouragement and editing, and thanks to the whole Taagnus discord for some very good ideas ;)


End file.
